World of Darkness
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: In a world with Vampires, Witches, Demons, Werewolves, Warriors, Fairies, Angels, and those who hunt them, hatred towards other kinds is normal, but what are those witches up too? GaaraxSakura mostly but other couples as well!
1. Vampires, Witches, and Hunters oh my!

**A/n: I am about to write the most original Gaara/Sakura fiction on this entire website! I am proud to present World of Darkness! Yes, yes you must read and see what it is about very, very interesting! Ok in the world of Darkness all creatures hate one another…so see what happens in this world of mythical creatures! R&R please!**

**Yes Deidara is a woman!**

**Gaara:** Vampire

**Kiba: **Werewolf

**Neji: **Vampire

**Naruto: **Demon

**Kankuro: **Werewolf

**Shino: **Warrior

**Lee: **Warrior

**Choji: **Fairy (Shut up all of you he had those cool wings so I decided to make him a fairy! Choji rock so shut you mouth!)

**Shikamaru: **Wizard

**Sasuke: **Demon

**Sasori: **Vampire

**Itachi: **Hunter

**Kisame: **Nymp

**Zetsu: **Nymp

**-**

**Sakura: **Witch

**Ino: **Fairy

**Temari: **Witch

**Hinata: **Angel

**Tenten: **Hunter

**Deidara: **Angel (Fallen, she has one black wing and one white wing)

"Damn Witch!" a man with white eyes cursed, a man with red hair and a kanji for 'love' engraved on his forehead, came up to him and put medicine on the wound, "did you find out what they were up too?" the red head asked, "sorry Gaara I didn't I only found the blonde witch" the man sighed, Gaara breathed out angrily, another red head came in "so we still don't know what those witches are up too" he said looking at the two, "I'm afraid not Sasori" the white eyed man said again.

"It is fine Neji, we will just have to work harder, they are up to something and it can't mean anything good for us" Sasori sighed and sat in a chair, Gaara stood from his kneeling position "there new leader is ruthless, many people have gone missing from the mortal areas, but what would they need with humans?" Gaara hung the question in the air.

"The werewolves have also been acting up" Neji put in, Sasori pulled out his puppet and began tweaking it, "something bad is going to happen, no witch would kill its own leader unless the leader would not follow up with the plan" Sasori thought, "but what could be so horrendous that the leader of the witches would not allow" Neji asked no one in particular.

Neji stood and walked to the window, "it's almost night and we need to feed" Gaara and Sasori nodded and left the room, Neji walked to the book case and searched for one about witches that he stole from one he killed years ago, he sat down and opened it, he searched the pages looking for something that would be of any use to them, 'found something' he said to himself.

"It looks like a song" he said confused as he read it silently…

'_Come to me children and follow my way_

_Into the world of darkness and magic,_

_With all my power, I'll show you the way_

_To all your dreams, hopes, and illusions,_

…

_Come to me children and follow my way_

_Into the world of Darkness and magic,_

_With all my power, I'll show you the way_

_To all your dreams, hopes, and illusions,_

_Darkness_

…

_Magic_

…

_Power_

…

_Dreams_

…

_Hope_

…

_Illusions_

…

_Come to me children and follow my way_

_Into the world of darkness and magic,_

_With all my power, I'll show you the way_

_To all your dreams, hopes, and illusions _

Neji stared at it for a while, he felt it meant something but he couldn't figure it out, by now he realized the sun had set, he out the book aside and placed a piece of paper to save the spot, he threw his cloak on and went down to the main room of the mansion to see Sasori and Gaara, "what were you doing?" Sasori asked; "just researching" he smiled.

Gaara sighed, "alright lets go" he said and they all faded into shadows, slowly emerging in an alley, "meet back here at mid night" Gaara told them as they all walked off, Gaara walked on the muddy streets of the filthy human village, he wouldn't even be here if he didn't need blood to survive, he walked along the lake on the side of the village.

He stopped seeing someone knee deep in the water staring up at the full moon, her soft pink hair flowing right beneath her shoulder blades, her pale porcelain skin shining in the moon, her emerald eyes glistening in the light, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the woman, he smirked 'she will be my first prey, blood as beautiful as hers should be nice'

Soon he was behind her but not in the water, she turned her head a bit to see him "you're a handsome one aren't you" she smiled and looked back at the moon, after a couple more minutes she turned around and walked out of the water up to him, "hello" she smiled to him, she had a warm smile, "so what is someone like you doing out here" she asked.

"I have thing to take care of" he stated looking into her eyes, "you have pretty eyes" she said to him, his eyes widened a fraction but she caught it, she reached her hand up and touched his temple, "I like them" she giggled, "what are these?" she asked rubbing her finger on the black circling around his eyes, "I'm an insomniac" he told her, why he didn't know, "will you walk with me?" she asked.

"What?" he questioned her, "I want to go for a walk but I don't want to go alone, will you please join me?" she asked again, "hn" he looked to the side, she smiled and giggled "I'll take that as a yes" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, he looked down at their hands, he had never held a persons hand before, it was really awkward, but he liked the warmth it gave him, "oh I'm sorry I'm Sakura" she smiled and waited for him to speak "I'm Gaara" he said to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji walked in his own direction heading for the west part of this small village, when he passed a ramen stand and saw a beautiful woman sitting alone her brown hair in two brown buns, he smirked as he located his first target, he went and sat beside her "why hello" he smiled, she looked over at him "hello" she said back.

She seemed down and he was curious as to why, "what ever is the matter?" he asked, she looked up again "well its nothing really just…I have been having really bad luck lately, I haven't been able to get any vampires or witches and such" she sighed, "I'm beginning to believe they do not exist" she said to him.

He let out a small laugh, "my dear woman they indeed do exist," he leaned into her face "you just have to know where to look" he whispered making her blush at the closeness, "I'm Neji" he whispered, she darkened "I'm Tenten" for some reason Neji was attracted to this human, she was indeed strong he could tell and a hunter non the less, "nice to meet you my lovely hunter" he whispered into her ear.

"Come let us take a walk on this beautiful night" he offered his hand and she took and placed money on the counter for her food and they walked out, "well my dear where would you like to go?" he asked, "we could go to the fountain on the edge over that way" she smiled, he led the way and soon they reached their destination.

They stood in front of the fountain looking each other in the eye, they didn't even notice how close their faces got, "I've never kissed a human before" he smirked as he crashed his lips onto hers, she kissed back until she thought about his words, she forced herself away and pulled out a gun "what the hell are you" she demanded, "now, now my beautiful Tenten don't be like that" he smirked revealing his long canines.

Tenten gasped, "your a vampire" her eyes went wide, "indeed I am my sweet" he said looking at her, "you just wanted my blood" she shook and mentally slapped herself for thinking she liked this guy, "no, no my dear first I thought you were a beautiful woman sitting alone, then I decided I wanted your blood and then it seems I have an infatuation with you my dear human" he grinned at her.

"Stay away from me" she ordered, "you can't keep me away forever my darling, I will come back for what is to be mine" he winked and disappeared, Tenten looked around and fell to her knees, 'oh my god' she thought breathing hard, 'that won't happen again I was just shocked next time I'll kill him' she assured herself, she then felt fangs dig into her skin on her neck the blood being drawn.

She looked back seeing Neji, she sat up and licked the blood off his teeth and lips "I told you, you know belong to me human" she smirked and she passed out, he picked her up and looked around for a hotel room she could stay in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaara your such a mysterious one" Sakura giggled, he stopped and she looked back at him, "something wrong?" she asked, "nothing" he said coming up to her, Sakura smiled "I really liked spending time with you Gaara" he looked at her, "me too" he looked away, Sakura giggled and he turned back to her.

"Well I have to be going now" she smiled and leaned n and kissed him lightly on the lips lingering there for a while until she felt him pres into her, she felt his tongue on her lower lip and opened her moth as his tongue went in to explore, the broke away and she blushed "well I hope to see you again" she waved and ran off, "me too" he sighed and looked up at the moon.

Sakura ran into the forest and stopped "oh darn I forgot" she sighed, she snapped her fingers and a piece of paper and a quill appeared, "ok write this down" she ordered the quill, "Dear Gaara, I really want to meet you again please come to the same spot we met tonight, if you want to ok well see you soon, I hope! Love Sakura" she finished and took the paper and read it, "hey I did not say my love for you burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns!" Sakura glared at the pen.

She moved her hand over it and it went blank, "now rewrite it and don't add anything!" she crossed her arms, when it was done she took it and read it, "good" she smiled, she snapped again and a bird appeared "take this to a man with red hair, dark circles around his eyes, and the kanji for love abode his left eye, he's very handsome and is wearing a black cloak" the bird nodded and took the letter in its claw and flew off, Sakura smiled the pen disappeared and she snapped her fingers and a broom appeared.

"Till tomorrow Gaara" she whispered and flew off into the air, she looked down at the village she had just been in and smiled, she looked closer and saw two people running through the field, it looked like a girl about 18 and a boy 18 or 19, Sakura flew and landed on a tree branch to get a closer look, then she saw Gaara approaching them, she followed with curious eyes.

The boy and girl stopped in front of him, "excuse me sir" the girl smiled, Gaara didn't move but sand surrounded the both of them, 'sand?' she thought, were had she heard of sand, then she watched as he plunged his teeth into their necks and sucked them dry, Sakura's mouth fell open, she wanted to scream 'now I remember I heard about the vampire who could control sand, the leader of the vampires' Sakura shook, 'no…this can't be real…he's a vampire' she mentally slapped herself.

'I fell for a vampire, me the greatest witch yet known to the world has fallen in love with the leader of the vampires' she saw the bird that flew to Gaara and let the note fall to the ground, Sakura went wide eyed as he picked it up and opened it, she saw a smile grace his feature as he looked up at the moon, tears slide down her face as she stared at the vampire, she looked up at the moon as the light glistened of her tears.

She jumped out of the tree and onto her broom and left without a sound, Gaara turned and headed for the village at where he was supposed to meet Sasori and Neji, it was well near midnight, Sakura flew as fast as she could to get home, soon enough she saw the black castle appear in the distance, she dropped to the ground in front of it and opened the large doors, closing them with her magic.

A blonde with four pony tails came out of the kitchen, "Sakura what's wrong?" she asked, "oh, Temari, I'm such an idiot!" she cried falling into her friends arms, "no your not, you're the most powerful witch in the world" Temari tried to calm her and they sat on the couch, "Temari I just flirted and made another date with the leader of the vampires" Sakura choked out, "are you sure?" Temari questioned.

Sakura nodded "I saw him _feed_ on these two people and he used sand" Temari bit her lip, "wait Sakura we could use this to our advantage and capture him, we do need a vampire" Temari told her, Sakura looked to the side, as much as she hated something inside her didn't want to harm the man she just spent hours with and made her feel all giggly inside.

"Ok," she agreed half heartedly, "well so you will go and then…wait how did you meet him?" Temari looked at her, "well," Sakura started "I was looking at the moon and I was standing in my favorite lake and he came from behind and was watching me" Sakura said, "Sakura I think he wanted to make you prey" Temari said honestly, Sakura looked at her, that did make sense "but he didn't attack me and don't vampires only feed on 1 or 2 people every week, so why didn't he its not like he had planned to come back and kill me the next day" Sakura said.

"True" Temari said going into a thinking pose, "well I don't know Sakura but I still think we should go through with this new plan of ours" she smiled and hugged her friend, Shikamaru walked in "that damn werewolf is acting up again, Sakura" he lazily said sitting on the couch beside Temari, Sakura smiled "ok I'll take care of him" she snapped her fingers and she was now in her back short dress that was long in the back and short in the front, with flowing black sleeves, her staff appeared in her hand, it was silver and had an intertwining moon and sun at the top.

Sakura walked down to the basement and saw the werewolf chained up in a cage, "well, well is the werewolf Kankuro acting up?" Sakura smirked, "burn in hell witch" he snarled at her, "ouch, that was mean Kankuro" Sakura laughed, "I think we'll have to do something about that mouth of yours" she said shooting a light out of her staff and his mouth disappeared, "that should shut you up" she smiled, "now be a good boy and wait till the ceremony, ok?" she winked and walked back up the stairs.


	2. Too Bad I can Never see you Again

**A/n: Yeah! The next chapter is up and it's a long one! I hope you all enjoy! R&R! Oh and sorry I do have an obsession with Cascada sooo yea there is a song in here…hehehehe! Well peace R&R again!lol**

Gaara leaned on the window sill watching as the moon began to sink below the horizon, he looked at the letter again 'Sakura' he thought looking out the window again, before he knew it the sun began to rise and he closed the curtain, he put the letter on his desk and sat on his bed, Gaara sighed and looked at the ceiling 'now what to do until night' he thought.

"Gaara!" Neji banged on his door, Gaara sighed and used his sand to open the door, "Gaara I think I have an idea of what the witch's are up to" Neji told him, Gaara sat up and took the book, Neji sat on the bed across from him "we have to get Sasori" Gaara said, "ok I'll get him" Neji said, Gaara waited for him to get up but instead "SASORI!" Neji shouted at the top of his lungs, Gaara covered his ears with his hands to minimize the noise, Gaara glared at him as he removed his hands.

"What?" Neji asked, "nothing" he angrily said, Sasori walked in "you called" he said sarcastically, "yea I think I know what those damn witches are up too" Neji said to him, Sasori pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed, Neji took the books from Gaara and placed them in the center, "look first I found this spell song thing" he pointed to what he read earlier.

He turned the pages in another book, "then I found this summoning spell of some sort, he laid it down and they saw in the center the character read, Jinteki (Human) and then six characters formed a circle around it, Akki (Demon) and beside it read, Yami (Darkness), Kijo (Witch) and beside it Tejina (Magic), Kyuuketsuki (Vampire) and beside that one was Kensei (Power), then it read Ookami (Werewolf) and with that one was Mugen (Dreams), next came Mitsukai (Angel) and next to it was Kitai (Hopes), then Sennyo (Fairy) and next to it was Gensou (Illusions).

"What the hell is this supposed to mean!" Gaara glared at the paper, "well" Sasori said, "I think the reason they want the humans is because they need a lot of humans to get this power source of some kind" Sasori finished, both Gaara and Neji stared at him "how do you know that?" Neji asked, "unlike you idiots I read the whole page" he said as he pointed to the section that said you need many humans for the source, Gaara and Neji sweat dropped, "well I suggest we go deeper into this" Gaara told them, they both nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata!" a blonde woman with a white angel wing and a black angel wing yelled as she ran through the forest, the sun was setting giving the forest and eerie orange glow, malicious laughter sounded around her, "Hinata!" she screamed again, then she heard barking, unfortunately for this angel she ran into a werewolf and a Nymph, who were about to battle, but of course dark creatures hate light creatures and werewolves and Nymph's are defiantly dark creatures.

She felt an arrow rip through her wing, pain surged through her body, he vision was failing her, "no" she said under her breathe, she saw a large mansion a little ahead and knew she could make it, until she felt teeth bit into her leg and everything went black.

-

"Deidara!" Hinata called, "Deidara where are you?" Hinata looked around for her friend, "I told her not to go off" Hinata sighed, she kept walking until she heard laughing, she followed the noise until she came to a small waterfall, where she saw a blonde woman and a brown headed man, sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree, their colorful wings slowly waving, "fairies" Hinata said under her breath.

"Excuse me" Hinata interrupted coming from her hiding spot, the two looked at her, "umm…I have lost my friend, her name is Deidara and she has blonde hair" Hinata said gulping, "no I'm afraid not" the man answered, Hinata sighed 'I have to find her before night fall or it will become harder, Hinata turned around and began to walk off when her wing was pulled, she looked back "don't think you can just walk away" the blonde smirked.

"You just crossed our territory and no one especially an angel is in exception" the blonde smirked, Hinata went wide eye as she draw her sword, Hinata felt for hers but there was nothing there, she looked down and saw nothing 'I must ha dropped it' she panicked, she raised the sword and Hinata shut her eyes tight, "let that girl go!" a voice rang through her ears, she opened her eyes to see a blonde man with blue eyes punch the girl in the face.

"Ino!" the brunette shouted, he faced him "we'll get you" he glared picking Ino up and flying off, the man turned around "hello there are you ok" he smiled, Hinata blushed "thank you very much" he grinned, "I'm Naruto leader of the demons!" he smiled, Hinata looked a little worried, "oh don't be worried I promise I won't hurt you" he said to her, she blushed "I'm Hinata, I am an angel" Naruto stared at her.

"You have really pretty wings" he told her, this made her turn completely red, "t-thank you" she stuttered, he offered a hand down and she took it "I don't really have problems with the other creatures only those good for nothing witches" he said to her, "I am afraid of all dark creatures" she said looking away, "I don't scare you do I?" he asked, "oh no" she shook her head.

"Well I guess you're ok now" he smiled, "I'll be leaving then" he said pecking her on the cheek, Hinata fell back "are you ok!" he said shocked, but she was knocked out, he let out a sigh "I guess I have to look after her for now" he picked her up bridal style with was a little hard with her wings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara finally saw the sun go completely down and smiled, "I'm going out" he told them not letting them see his smiling face, "whatever" Sasori yawned and leaned back in his chair, "so am I" Neji put in, "where would you be going?" Gaara and Sasori asked, "I left a little mark on this human I found a very interesting woman and I've decided to visit her again, it's a hunter" he smirked, "I swear you going to get yourself killed one day" Gaara sighed.

"Hey I'm immortal what could happen" Neji said cockily, Sasori rolled his eye "yea mythical creature's are immortal and the leader of the witches is now dead" Sasori put in, Neji glared at him "whatever" he shrugged him off and him and Gaara disappeared into the shadows, Sasori sighed and decided he would go for a little moonlight stroll, he stood up and went and changed into some baggy black pants and went and raided Gaara's closet for a shirt.

'I wonder why Gaara left' Sasori thought as he walked silently through the woods, he sighed giving up on the thought when his eye caught something between the trees, 'well, well what do we have here?' he asked himself walking to the thing he saw, he came to the spot it was and saw a beautiful girl, 'beautiful? Where the hell did that come from?' he thought and looked down at the girl.

He reached down and touched her angelic face, the moment their flesh met, he jerked his hand back 'why the hell did I do that' he questioned, his eyes wide, the girl then began to stir a little bit, he looked at her wing and saw a hole, he continued his gaze and found a large bit on her leg, "what happened to you?" he left the question in the air.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style, again not knowing why he acted as he did, he was a heartless vampire for god's sake and now he was carrying and injured angel to his home, he walked into his room and placed her on his bed "I don't know why but you fascinate me" he said to her knowing she couldn't hear, he walked out to get some hot water and a towel.

He walked back in and placed the bowl on the side table and placed the towel in it, he pulled it out and wrung so it was damp and placed it on her forehead, he also pulled out some bandages from his side table and cleaned and wrapped both wounds, the wing wound was difficult though, he sighed and leaned against the bedpost staring at her.

She groaned and sat up, his gaze followed her every move, she looked around at her surroundings "where am I?" she asked aloud, "you in my room" a voice said from behind her, she turned and looked at him and blushed he was really cute, "umm…thank you" she said to him, "I'm Deidara" she held out her hand, he took it and pulled her towards him, "I'm Sasori" he smirked showing his large fangs.

They're faces were centimeters apart, "y-you're a vampire" she swallowed, "indeed I am" his smirk grew, the slits on her white kimono slide up further revealing her long legs to him, he placed his hand on her leg and she shook "an angel huh, that sounds interesting" he said biting her neck and savoring her blood, Deidara felt him retreat "Angel blood is indeed delicious" he said into her ear.

His hand began to make it's way up her leg, "I could have my way with you right now if I wanted too" he said flipping her over and leaning over her, his hand extremely close to her private area and Deidara was completely red, "but…" he sighed "I am able to control myself when I want something" he said getting off her, she sat up "you want me?" she asked confused.

He turned to her, "yes for some reason I do not know I want you and you will be mine that mark on your neck proves it, you belong to me now" he told her, "when I found you in the forest I had no idea why I brought you back or fixed you up for that matter, I even don't care for another reason I don't know that you're an angel" Deidara blushed and stood up and walked up to him examining his features.

"What?" he asked a little irritated, "well I've never really seen a vampire before, I didn't think they would be as cute as you" she said honestly blushing at her own words, she was extremely close in her 'examination' he felt his need overwhelm him, he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, Deidara went wide eyed but kissed him back, to bad Deidara didn't know that when you irk a vampire on they go further then you might want to.

Sasori backed her up, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, she opened without hesitation, soon she felt the bed behind her, he pushed her down on top of the bed, she looked at him and saw the lust in his eyes, "umm…Sasori" Deidara gulped, he pushed her down on the bed and got on top off her and leaned down "your mine" he whispered in her ear then licked it, it sent shivers up her spine.

"Sasori…please stop" Deidara said tears forming in her eyes, he snapped back and he backed off" I-I'm sorry" he said turning and heading for the door, "you can stay here till you are fully healed" he said before walking out, Deidara looked at her leg it was wrapped up neatly and so was her wing, she looked at where he had just been, she felt the place he had bit her the holes were still there but the blood was dry, she looked over and saw the water and towel, she grabbed it and cleaned of the blood.

She looked down to see her blood stained kimono, she sighed and got up and rummaged through his thing to try and find something suitable for her to wear, finally she found a really big black t-shit but she couldn't find any pants that would even closely fit her, she sighed giving up and deciding it was a good length, she decided she didn't want to be alone and went to try and find her vampire 'master'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara stood by the lake staring at the moon, now it reminded him of her, Gaara looked down at the rippling water, Sakura stood in the darkness of the woods unseen as she watched Gaara, tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry, Gaara" she whispered, she got her bird that saw sitting on her shoulder and gave it, a piece of paper.

It flew out and closed the short distance between it and Gaara, she watched from her spot as he took the note and opened it, she saw the frown on his face and couldn't stay any longer or she wouldn't be able to control herself, but she couldn't move tears fell down her face as she watched him walk away.

Gaara opened the letter already knowing who it was from and read it as the bird flew away,

_Gaara,_

_I'm so sorry but I can never see you again, I will not be in this village any longer and fate has already decided I cannot be with you as much as I want to, last night was the first time I had ever fallen in love, please don't be mad, none of this is anyone's fault, it just seems the cards we were dealt in our favor._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Gaara crumpled up the note and threw it in the water, saying he was angry was a complete understatement and the only way to cool this off was…a killing spree, Gaara walked into town emitting an evil aura, killing every man he saw, Gaara never liked killing women or children unless it was necessary.

"Gaara!" a yell came from behind him, he turned his angry gaze behind him seeing Neji run up to him, "Gaara" he said again catching his breath, "Gaara we need to go" Neji said hurriedly, "what did you do now?" Gaara asked already irritated, "well…" Neji sweat dropped, "YOU CAN'T RUN VAPIRE!" Tenten yelled shooting at them, her dark green trench coat flapping behind her.

Gaara turned back and glared at Neji, before they both sunk into the shadows, "damn vampires" Tenten cursed as she searched again, Neji and Gaara appeared in front of the mansion, Gaara began to walk to the door, "so Gaara why'd you go back?" Neji asked, "I don't want to talk about it" he said coldly opening the door and slamming it behind him.

Gaara stomped through the living room, he stopped and looked at the couch at something that had caught his eye, Sasori was asleep sitting up his hand in the blonde sleeping on his lap's hair, her wings neatly folded onto her back, 'a black wing?' Gaara thought and sighed at his companion, Neji soon followed looking at the sleeping pair, they both went to their rooms, Gaara opened his curtains and looked out, clouds had gathered in the sky and rain began to fall lightly from the shy.

Everywhere but one place was covered by the grey clouds, except the area around the moon, it still shown with its brightness, Gaara sighed and looked at the small village barley visible over the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood in the same spot where she had first met Gaara, knee deep in the lake, the ran causing ripples in the water, she looked up at the uncovered moon, the rain mixing with her tears as she began to whisper something;

_How? How am I supposed to feel?_

_When everything surrounding me,_

_Is nothing but a fake disguise_

_I don't know, I don't know where I belong_

_It's time for me to carry on,_

_I'll say good bye_

Sakura voice was now heard through the village,

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I'm drowning in these tears I cry,_

_Since you left without I wanted_

_A face with dawn less, sleepless night_

_No I can't go on_

_When cloud are pushing down on me boy,_

_I can't stop; I can't stop the rain from fallin'_

_So, tell me where I went wrong_

_I'm stuck inside a dream long gone,_

_It's hard to reveal the truth_

_You're love is nothing but a bitter taste_

_It's better if I walk away, away from you,_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I'm drowning in these tears I cry,_

_Since you left without I wanted_

_A face with dawn less, sleepless night_

_No, I can't go on_

_When clouds are pushing down on me boy,_

_I can't stop; I can't stop the rain from falling_

Sakura's eyes shot open when she heard a clap behind her, she turned around to see a woman in a dark green trench coat, "very lovely witch" she smirked, "I am Tenten the Hunter and tonight will be your final night" Tenten smirked, Sakura glared at her, "try as you want hunter you can't kill me" she said summoning her staff.

"Bring it witch" Tenten laughed, Sakura smirked "you just have come to your death" Sakura smirked, "you never mess with a witch, especially the leader none the less" Tenten glared "good I can take you down then ill get the rest of your wretched kind followed by those damn vampires" Sakura eyes went wide at the mention of Gaara's race, Tenten noticed the let down in her guard and shot.

The bullet went through Sakura's shoulder, Sakura brought her hand up and saw the blood, Tenten smirked "you think you can kill me with these mere human tools" Sakura cackled maliciously, both now completely drenched in the falling rain, Sakura waved her staff and the water rose and surged towards Tenten, she jumped out of the way as it followed her, "it seems the mention of the vampires irks you, I wonder why?" Tenten smirked seeing the face Sakura made.

"Do not attempt your humor on the mistress of all witches!" Sakura yelled, with another wave of her wand tree roots and stems captured her and the water rushed towards her, before it hit Tenten and arrow flew by Sakura's face and broke her concentration and the water fell, a man now stood in front of Tenten, "I will not allow you to harm this woman" the man with black hair and black eyes said "for I am Rock Lee, Warrior of Konoha!" he shouted into the air.

Sakura stared at the man, "I don't give a damn who you are!" Sakura yelled and snapped her fingers and a broom appeared, she sat on it "I don't have time for you morons" Sakura glared and soared off, Lee turned to Tenten "are you all right miss?" he asked holding his hand down, she took it and he helped her stand, "thank you" she blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shikamaru how long do you thin Sakura will take?" Temari asked the man sitting beside her, "I don't know but I hope she decides to mess with him first, I want some time" he said looking at her, Temari blushed "what do you mean?" he stared at her, "you know what I mean" he smirked and waved his hand and she began to float and was sat in his lap.

"Oh, Shikamaru" Temari giggled kissing him, "such a bad little wizard" he laid the blonde on the couch, "maybe I am do you have a problem with that?" he smirked, "oh no" she moaned as his fingers moved into her underwear and into her opening, "Oh Shikamaru!" Temari shouted as she felt him pull her dress up and her underwear down, she used her hands to pull his bottoms down.

"Shikamaru!" she moaned as she felt him slide in, Temari wrapped her arms around his neck, "Temari why are you just so damn sexy?" Shikamaru licked her face, "I don't know" she giggled, the door smashed open and Sakura walked in drenched in water her shoulder bloody, her eyes were red if she had been crying, she walked by and didn't even notice the two, or so they thought, she reached the top of the stairs and without turning around "if you guys are going fuck each other do it some place I can't see or you'll regret it" she said coldly.

Sakura walked into her room and slammed the door, she snapped her fingers and she was dry and in night clothes, she sat on her large bed and stared out the window, there was a knock at her door "who is it?" Sakura asked knowing it could only be one of two people, "its Temari" her voice came through the door, "come in Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" she asked, Sakura looked at her "its nothing" she said holding in the tears, "Sakura you may be the most powerful witch in the world but you can't protect yourself from everything" Temari said to her, "I know" she said in a lox voice, "it's that vampire, Gaara, isn't it?" Temari questioned, Sakura looked at her again and nodded.

"I don't know why, but he makes me feel so different and light like I have not a care in the world but…if he knew he would kill me" she sighed, "he has my weakness and he doesn't even know it" Sakura tried to laugh, "Sakura did you get shot?" Temari asked looking at the wound, "oh yea," she looked at it briefly, "some hunter shoot me" Sakura frowned, "Sakura that's weird you never slip up" Temari sat in a thinking pose.

"I know but when she said she would wipe out the vampires I froze I don't know why" Sakura let a tear fall down her cheek, "but don't worry Temari we are still going through with the plan, but we will have to use another vampire" Sakura said to her friend, "good to hear" Temari smiled, "you have to keep Gaara away from me though or else I will…-I understand Sakura" Temari interrupted.

Sakura smiled at her friend, "I couldn't do it Temari, seeing him made me want to throw everything away and run to him, so I told him I could never see him again in a letter" Sakura cried, Temari nodded "don't worry Sakura I will keep the vampire away, now remember" she smiled, "tomorrow we have to go get an angel, I have received word two are on earth at this moment" Sakura nodded and Temari left, Sakura lay on her bed she closed her eyes and dreamed about her favorite enemy with a smile on her face.


	3. You did it, didn't you?

**A/n: OHHH yea I'm back and I feel good! Lol well here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! I'm out of that gay ass hospital woooohoooo! Lol well R&R!**

Three months later…

"Hey Gaara" Sasori said looking at the depressed red head, "hn" was his response, Sasori sighed "did you hear, in the past couple months a demon, a werewolf, and a fairy have been taken by the witches, all of them being the leaders or one of the more powerful of the kind," Sasori said standing in the doorway, Gaara stayed silent, "Gaara how long are you going to mope about this, she is a mere human forget her"

Gaara glared at him, "I wouldn't be talking that angel of yours has overstayed her welcome" Sasori rolled his eyes, "she is not quite healed yet" he defended himself, "she was healed about two months ago, now you two are just infatuated with each other" Sasori slammed the door and walked back to the living room, "Sasori-danna dinner is ready!" Deidara chimed in her angelic voice.

Sasori walked into the kitchen and grabbed Deidara from behind by the waist, "come my darling after dinner I want to take you somewhere" he said as his breath tickled her neck, making her giggle, Gaara walked out later to find the whole house empty, Sasori probably took his woman somewhere and Neji was out playing mid games with that hunter, he supposed Gaara sighed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, then the doorbell rang.

Gaara irritatedly walked to the door and opened it harshly, he looked down at the pink haired woman with wide eyes, "G-Gaara" she stuttered, he gazed into Sakura's emerald eyes, "this can't be possible" he said under his breath, a large gust blew hard blowing her cloak, he stepped aside letting her in and shutting the doors behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "well I was trying to find a place to stay for the night" she smiled covering her real reason, 'actually I came to stop the vampires who lived with Neji,' she thought sadly, 'why did you have to be here' she thought fighting the tears about to fall down her face, "oh" he said a little disappointed, "I…missed you Gaara" Sakura said truthfully, he looked up at her a surprised look on his face.

It was true not a day went by in the past months did she not think of him, "I...missed you too" he said looking away, Sakura went wide eyed and stared up at him, his pale green eyes meeting her dark emerald ones, it was quite some time before Sakura broke the silence, "I'm sorry" she said letting a tear slide down her face, she felt a hand on her face as it wiped away the tear, she looked up and saw Gaara.

"Don't cry" he smiled, making her heart beat faster, "besides your back now" his words ran through her mind and she couldn't take it anymore, she fell into his arms and he held her there, tears spilled from her eye "I missed you so much Gaara, I didn't want to leave but I had no choice" she said through the sobs, Sakura held onto him, she had never felt so weak in her entire life and the only thing that could bring her comfort…was in the arms of the enemy.

Sakura looked up at him her eyes begging and he did just that, he kissed her softly on the lips and Sakura kissed back with all the passion she could muster, the kiss went deeper as she pulled him closer, they broke for air and Gaara's hand caress her face, "I want you Sakura" he whispered into her ear, "I want you too" she smiled, Gaara picked her up and walked to his room and he lay her on the bed.

Sakura pulled him down kissing him again, she never thought any man could be so intoxicating, she only kissed him once and it drove her mad these past couple months and now she could get the man of her dreams and no one would know, they would both be happy and they wouldn't have to destroy each other, Sakura didn't realize where is hands made their way to until a hand gripped her bare breast, she let out a moan that aroused her insides.

Sakura moved her hand into Gaara's shirt feeling the strong muscles, before they both knew it all of their clothes were thrown all over the floor, they froze when they heard the front door open, "Gaara" Sasori called, "I'm off to bed so yea…whatever" he said loosing his interest for the conversation, they heard another door close, Sakura looked at Gaara "that was Sasori, he lives her too" Gaara sighed catching her unanswered question, Sakura smiled "who cares now lets pick up from where we stopped" she said kissing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So vampire any last words before I kill you" Tenten smirked aiming at Neji, "now, now my sweet how many times have we been in this situation?" Neji said to her a smirk greater then hers arose on his face, "maybe if you would just die we wouldn't have to go through this a lot" Tenten actually smiled, "there that smile I love" Neji told her, "and to know I am the only one who can give it to you" he licked his lips is just overwhelming.

"I see you still have the bite marks I gave you" Neji pointed out, "yes and Itachi-san was not to happy about that" Tenten laughed never letting her guard down, "Itachi? Who the hell is Itachi" Neji glared, "Itachi-san is my partner, you could say in a way he's my best friend" she smiled, but he disappeared Tenten looked around for the vampire when she heard a voice from behind her right in her ear, "you are mine and I wont allow anyone else to have you, especially that _warrior_" he hissed, she had never heard his voice so serious, it scared her, "understand?" he asked.

She slowly nodded, "good, I will kill any other man who touches you" he said seriously running his hand up and down her arm lightly, she turned around to be faced with nothing, she looked back to the spot he was before and there he was smirking, "now my dear I believe I should be going the sun will be up soon," he smirked, "you won't have to worry about the sun if your dead" she smirked back, then a giant gust of wind blew and a blonde woman appeared behind Tenten grabbed her and forcing her weaponless.

Neji looked up to see a blonde holding her and had a knife placed to her throat, "Temari" he glared, "oh so you remember me" she giggled "I thought you would have forgotten" she smiled "now, now dear Neji if you do not give yourself up I will kill this human" Temari laughed pushing the knife closer letting some blood spill, Neji went wide eye "get the hell away from her!" Neji commanded, Temari chuckled "as soon as you surrender to us" she said and Shikamaru emerged from the shadows.

"It won't work" Tenten scoffed, "no vampire would give himself up for a mere human" she finished, "beside I am nothing but his play toy, all he does is pretend I ever actually get him" Neji looked at her with pained eyes, "let her go and I will go" he said softly, Tenten's eyes went wide "What!" she looked at him "you're not serious why would you do that, I mean nothing to you" Neji looked up at her "no your wrong I have never felt more for anyone" he said to her.

"Good" Shikamaru smirked and zapped him with energy from his hand, Neji fell to his knees, "you powers have been suppressed for three hours, that's just long enough to get you two into your cells," Shikamaru said yawning, "you better let her go!" Neji demanded, "I don't think so we need her for the ritual" Temari said to him and our leader is making sure you allies do not come she has probably killed them by now" Neji glared at her "no one can kill Gaara especially you damn leader"

Temari went wide eyed "What!" she demanded, "didn't do you research huh, I am 3rd in command after Sasori then Gaara" Neji told her, "Shikamaru we have to hurry, Sakura is about to go up against her only weakness" Neji had a confused look "wait a second, Sakura…that name sounds familiar…HOLY SHIT!" Neji went wide eyed, "you're telling me best friend and leader of the vampires is in love with a filthy witch!" Neji yelled, "Our leader is not filthy!" they both glared, "it doesn't matter Sakura will take of him" Temari told Shikamaru, "we have to get these two back" he nodded and cast a spell on Neji and everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura opened her eyes taking in the barely lit room, she felt a warm body next to her as the memories of last night came flowing back, she cuddled into the strong chest of her vampire lover, Sakura sat up and realized what she had just done, she sat up slowly and looked at Gaara, he was still asleep his chiseled chest and abs slightly moving up and down with his breathing.

Sakura gulped at the site, breathing out she ridded her mind of all the dirty thoughts that had just swarmed in, Sakura carefully got out of bed and instantly dressed with a small snap, she sighed and looked at Gaara one last time before walking out, she walked into the living room and bumped into someone "oh sorry" the blonde said smiling, Sakura noticed her wings.

"An angel, huh?" Sakura asked, she nodded "yes this is true I am an angel" she said to the pink haired woman, "what is a creature like you doing in a vampire's house?" Sakura questioned, she went red "well" Sakura stared at her, "well I guess this less complicates things" she sighed and waved her hand in front of the girls face and she was knocked out, she looked at Gaara's door "good bye Gaara" Sakura said sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura, where have you been!" Temari scolded, Sakura glared "shut up I do not need to tell you where I am at all times" Temari nodded "sorry I was just worried" she lowered her head, Sakura sighed "sorry I'm just upset ok" Sakura tried to smile, "here" Sakura said as a knocked out angel floated in, "put her in her cell, now we just have to wait till the blood moon in two months" Temari nodded and took the angel down stairs.

Sakura sat on the couch and stared at the wall completely lost in thought, "Sakura are you alright?" Temari asked startling her, "I guess so" Sakura said, Temari looked down at her "Sakura what is it you can tell me" Sakura nodded "ok…well Temari I…well…Gaara and I" Sakura was lost; she couldn't find the right words to say, Temari went wide eyed "Sakura you didn't did you?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, "Sakura do you realize what you have done!" Temari yelled standing up, "there has never been a cross breed before only humans and other creatures and you went and fucked a vampire!" Temari shouted so loud the whole house could hear, "Sakura do you realize that when a magical creature breeds with a human it only takes about 4 or 5 months for the baby to be born" Temari shrieked pulling at her hair.

"And now you have combined the two most powerful magical creatures and that should only take about a month because of all that fucked up magic you have and his damn powers" Sakura just stared as her friend rampaged around, "Temari" Sakura said lightly, it seemed she didn't hear her, "TEMARI!" Sakura yelled, she stopped in her tracks "how do we even know if I'm pregnant?" Sakura asked looking at her friend, "oh yea, we don't know if you actually got pregnant" Temari sweat dropped.

Sakura sighed "well how do you check?" Sakura wondered, Temari walked over, "ok I'll check the fast way" she said closing her eyes and placing her hand on Sakura's stomach, after a couple minutes her eyes shot open, "SAKURA YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Temari yelled as she began her running again.


	4. YOUR A WITCH?

**A/n: Yea! I'm updating woooohoooo yea! My updating will be cut even more because my idiot brother was looking at porn and crap yea he is 12 and got every ones computers locked down for a while, so yea I can only be one while my mom is home which is…NEVER! Well anyways hope you like the chapter! Peace!**

2 months later…

Gaara and Sasori stood in front of their mansion with all the other vampires before them, "those damn witches are up to something tonight" Gaara announced to them, Sasori cleared his throat "they have even taken Neji and two important people" all the black hooded figures nodded, Gaara scanned over the crowd "our mission is simple, get to the house free Neji and all the other creatures, because even though we do not like them we despise those witches more and don't want them to get what they want"

Gaara looked up at the red moon just now rising above the horizon, "now as well as the witches we also get powers from the blood moon, unfortunately for them our power is increased more hence the name Blood Moon" Gaara told them, "Now lets go" Sasori announced and they all disappeared into the night.

'_They took my Sakura and they will pay, if a single hair on her head is harmed'_

Gaara and Sasori stood in the back of the 'army' of vampires, looking up at the castle Gaara glared and ordered them to continue to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura, there is a large power outside" Shikamaru said to the pink haired witch, Sakura looked down at her red headed son who was sleeping silently in his crib, his small vampire fangs barely visible through his lips, he look a lot like Gaara but she knew he got something from her, he slowly opened his deep emerald eye and smiled seeing his mother, she caressed his cheek with her index finger.

"It's probably the werewolves" she sighed, "you and Temari finish the preparations and I'll deal with this annoyance" Sakura smirked and kissed her son on the forehead, "do not worry Kentai, mommy won't let them find out about you" she smiled and left the room, Sakura summoned her staff "lets take care of some garbage" she said to herself as she headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Gaara, do you sense it, I feel not only lord Neji but another vampire presence in that house, it is small so I assume it is a child," the hooded man said to Gaara "yes I sense it too, we'll just have to find out what it is then won't we" Gaara smirked, "now get ready I feel someone coming" Gaara ordered.

Sakura walked out to see a very large number of…vampires, 'oh shit' Sakura cursed as she looked around for a certain person, 'this is not good' she panicked but did not spot him 'maybe he is not here with them' she thought to herself, Sakura laughed "bring it on vermin!" Gaara twitched "well it seems it's the leader," he said to himself to far away to actually see her.

Sakura smirked and waved her staff around causing everything possible, thunder, fire, ice, meteors, and such 'that's new' Gaara thought pretty impressed, Sakura continued her massacre of her prey as she laughed, "you will never stop me you fools!" she shouted, 'I think its time I intervened' Gaara thought walking through the crowd and they parted for him, Sakura stopped seeing all the vampires separate and a cloaked person walking up to her.

Sakura faced him and raised her wand, she smirked and then froze as he removed his hood, "G-Gaara" Sakura stuttered, Gaara finally looked closer seeing who the witch was, under her black hat was the pink hair of his lover, "Sakura" Gaara said not believing his own words, "no…NO!" she yelled tears streaming down her face, "you were not supposed to come!" she yelled, "you'll ruin everything!" she sobbed.

Gaara stared at her, "why did you come?" she demanded, Gaara said nothing and continued his stare, everyone around was so confused "how long?" Gaara said softly, "what?" Sakura choked out, "HOW LONG?" he yelled angered now, "I don't understand" Sakura said weakly, "how long did you know I was a vampire" he glared at her; it sent shivers down her spine.

"Since the first night we met" she admitted, his glare intensified, "so all that was just to distract me while you captured Neji and the angel!" he yelled completely enraged, "no, you don't understand!" Sakura cried, "That was not my intension at all- SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gaara interrupted her, "I will kill you witch" he said coldly, Sakura could have sworn her heart stopped, 'witch, is that what he calls me now…' Sakura thought sadly.

_Witch...I will kill you…witch, -thump…thump…thump…………- **he never would have loved you if he knew the truth**-who are you-**me, I am who you call upon when your heart dies and your rage is unleashed…kill him…if you don't he will kill Kentai**!-_

Sakura's eyes shoot open, her aura became dangerous "you will all die, no one will interfere with my plans and I will not allow you to harm my son" she glared, 'son!' Gaara went wide eyed, Sakura saw the drop in his guard and sent a swift gust that blew them all off, Sakura jammed her staff in the ground and made a hand sign "enjoy my dance of the walking dead" she smirked and bit her finger letting a couple drops of blood drop to the ground.

Spirits and zombies rose from the ground forming an army, "destroy these inferior beings, starting with they're damned leader" Sakura shouted pointing at Gaara, then Sakura disappeared in a puff of black smoke, Gaara glared at his surroundings and then back at the castle, it was time to find out about this son of hers.

Gaara emerged from the shadows in a dark hallway following the sense of power he felt, he came up to a door and melted into the darkness appearing inside the room, he saw a crib a small cry was heard from it he slowly walked up to it and looked in, his eyes went wide seeing a baby that looked like a smaller him, it opened its eyes and stopped crying.

He smiled and reached up for Gaara, he saw Sakura's eyes in the small child, the boy smiled showing of his only two long fangs, Gaara raised a questioning 'eyebrow' "how interesting" he said to himself picking the child up and looking at him, he reached out his hands to try and hug him.

Gaara laughed lightly, then the door opened and Sakura walked in tears were falling down her face, Gaara disappeared quickly before she looked up, she walked to the crib and looked in, "AH!" she shrieked, "KENTAI!" Sakura ran out to the courtyard where Temari and Shikamaru were preparing the ritual, "what is it Sakura?" Temari asked.

Sakura looked around seeing all the creatures tied to the ritual stones half conscious, except the human woman, "damn it let me go you witches" Sakura turned back to Temari "Temari, Kentai is gone!" Sakura cried, Temari went wide eyed "no, Sakura we don't have time to make a tracking spell but one you receive the ultimate power we can easily find him" Temari assured her.

Sakura nodded "you right" she sniffed and wiped the tears from her face, Gaara watched from a dark corner as Sakura walked to the center with the human Neji liked to mess with, Gaara's eyes scanned the area and located Neji and the angel Sasori had kept around.

Gaara looked up and saw the blood moon was almost directly overhead, then he saw some fairy dust fall in front of his face, 'good' he thought as he held his son protectively, he set him down on the ground and then swiftly moved to another spot, Kentai being confused saw his mommy and crawled towards her, "Sakura look" Shikamaru said pointing to Kentai.

Sakura ran and picked him up, "Kentai I was so scared" Sakura checked him for injuries, she looked around but didn't see anything, Temari took Kentai and held him as Sakura walked back to the center, "ready?" Temari asked, Sakura nodded "do it" Sakura snapped and her staff appeared, she held it in her hand as she made a hand sign.

(A/n: ok people I know this is the very first and last times I'll out a note during the story, because I hate it when people do this, but it is very important and will help you understand, 'children' in the song means all of the creatures because witches were they one who created all the species except Vampires, they created them by toying with the human with their powers, ok that is all again sorry!)

"Come to me children and follow my way

Into the world of Darkness and Magic,

With all my power I'll show you the way

To all your Dreams, Hopes, and Illusions,"

All of the stones the creatures were tied to had ancient writing glow in red as Sakura voice rang through there heads, creating searing pain.

"Come to me children and follow my way

Into the world of Darkness and Magic,

With all my power I'll show you the way

To all your Dreams, Hopes, and Illusions,

Darkness _–a light flew out of a man with black hair and black eyes and to the place near Sakura's hand, on his stone read 'Demon'-_

Magic _–another light flew out of a brown haired girl and joined the first light, on her stone read 'Witch'-_

Power _–Gaara watched a light fly out of Neji, on his stone read 'Vampire'-_

Dreams _–then a light came out of a man with dark brown hair as he howled out to the moon, and on his read 'Werewolf'- _

Hopes _–a light emerged from Deidara and centered around the others, on hers read 'Angel'-_

Illusions _–and the last light flew from a blonde to the center, hers read 'Fairy'_"

Gaara walked out to the center and faced Sakura, though she had her eyes closed and she didn't sense him,

"Come to me children and follow my way

Into the world of Darkness and Magic,

with all my power I'll show you the way

to all your Dreams, Hopes, and Illusions"

"Combine!" Sakura called out, her eyes shooting open and the lights circled her and all combined into one light, Sakura looked up and saw Gaara standing a few feet away from her, she looked around and saw Temari and Shikamaru on the ground, she looked back at Gaara weakly "get away from me!" she tried to sound strong.

Gaara stared straight into her eyes, she searched his and found no trace of hesitation or fear, "do you even realize what your doing?" he said calmly, she fought to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks, "why don't you just butt out!" she screamed, "I'm sorry I really can't when you have one of my kind none the less one of my best friends, so that would be a no" he told her.

Sakura glared at him, "also" he continued "apparently my other friend has fallen for this angel…ironic isn't it?" he asked, Sakura stared at him, she was one step away from having ultimate power and she couldn't take it, "how two so different can fall in love and even create something together" Sakura froze, 'he knew' rang through her head.

Gaara walked up to her their faces mere centimeters apart, "and when were you planning on telling me about _our_ child?" he asked, "did you think you could hide something like that I would have found out sooner or later…now tell me" Sakura stared at him, "tell you what?" she muttered, "exactly when were you planning on telling me you were a witch?" Gaara stared back at her.

"I…I wasn't" she admitted, "was I just a new experiment for you?" he asked a little angry, Sakura looked around and all on the roof she could see every creature and there clans, she looked back at Gaara "I wasn't going to tell you because you would have used it to your advantage and killed me…but then…" Sakura trailed off breaking eye contact.

Gaara grabbed her face and made her stare him straight in the eye, "and then what?" he asked harshly, Sakura gulped "and then I got pregnant" she finished, "what were you doing at my mansion that night?" he asked her another question, "I…I was sent to kill the vampires that lived with the vampire Neji…but I didn't know you resided with him" she said truthfully.

Gaara started laughing and Sakura was very confused, "so…if what you say is true then I finally found your weakness, who would have ever thought the leader of the cold hearted witches weakness would be a vampire" she stared at him sadness in her eyes she knew this would happen, "do you realize you will kill everyone to rule?"

Sakura looked at him, giant bat wings appeared behind him and he grabbed her and flew up, "your willing to give all this up for power?" he asked making her look at all her surroundings, he turned her around and faced her to him "are you willing to give me up?" Sakura went wide eyed, "w-what?" she questioned, he looked at her "if you take that power I will kill you, but if you don't think of the life you could have" he told her.

"But we would be shunned" she said sadly, he laughed again "you think anyone could shun the two most powerful being on this earth?" he smirked, she smiled at him and they leaned in and kissed, they broke apart "so" he began, "I don't know the name of my son" Sakura giggled "I named him Kentai" Gaara smiled at her and then 'SMACK!' they were hit with a giant fire ball.

Gaara dropped Sakura and she fell, "SAKURA!" Gaara yelled, Sakura snapped quickly and she landed on her broom, Gaara let out a nervous breathe "that was close" he said to himself, Sakura was soon beside him "what the hell was that?" she asked, Gaara looked down and saw Sasori "Sasori get all the creatures free and hurry!" Sasori nodded and rushed down.

Gaara and Sakura looked around but saw nothing, they heard malicious laughing from below, they looked down and saw a man with black hair and red eyes, "look what I have found a whole bundle of scum" he laughed and raised his gun and shot it, a net caught Sakura "a nice witch for my collection" he smirked.


	5. Curse

**A/n: Gasp The final chapter! I hope you all like it; I worked pretty hard on it well R&R! Peace!**

Sakura waved her hand and the net vanished, "you'll have to do better then that asshole" she smirked, the man smirked "well, well I thought I recognized you two the leader of the witches and the leader of the vampires" he cackled, Sakura and Gaara dropped down to the ground, soon Sasori and Deidara came behind them "Itachi" Deidara went wide eyed.

They looked at her "you know him?" Gaara asked, "He is Itachi the greatest hunter on the earth, he and the human girl in the center are partners" she told them, Itachi glared at them "you have Tenten?" he asked angrily, Neji ran up with Tenten unconscious in his arms, "oh what perfect timing you have" Sasori said sarcastically.

Neji blinked "what?" he asked, Ino, Choji, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, and Kankuro all sweat dropped, "give her back!" Itachi yelled, Neji held her close "who are you!" he yelled back, Tenten stirred and woke up "Neji?" she looked up at him, he smiled at her "are you ok?" he asked, she smiled and nodded "did you save me?" she questioned further, "yes" he smiled more, "thank…" she whispered and looked to the side "Itachi!" she said in surprise.

Tenten stood up and ran to Itachi and hugged him, "Itachi when did you get back?" Tenten asked happily. "I just got back from America; I got myself a nice werewolf trophy" he smirked, "really?" Tenten asked, "Looks like we've hit the jackpot here, Tenten" Itachi smirked looking at them all.

"Let's take them and we'll be the most famous hunters of the earths it looks like we have all the leaders here," he told her "are you sure?" Tenten asked worriedly, "of course I'm sure, that is Sakura, leader of the Witches, Gaara, leader of the Vampires, Naruto, leader of the demons, Kiba, leader of the werewolves, Ino, leader of the fairies, and of course Deidara, leader of the Angels, also Zetsu, leader of the Nymph's" Itachi finished.

"Once I have killed all them no creature can stay in my way and I'll kill every single one of them" Itachi laughed, "no" Tenten said. "What?" Itachi asked her, "no I won't let you, they're not bad" Tenten told him, "Tenten they have brain washed you" Itachi said to her.

"No he saved me and I know he's not evil" she argued, Itachi punched her in the face and Neji ran and caught her "I can do this without you, but know you are the enemy" blood ran out of Tenten's mouth. "You seriously think you can take on all of us?" Gaara smirked. "As a matter of fact I can by eliminating the two most dangerous factors" Itachi smirked.

He reached into his coat and pulled out a bundle, everyone looked at it strangely and then Sakura screamed "KENTAI! YOU BASTARD LET HIM GO!" Gaara went wide eyed and looked closer to see the red hair poking out. Everyone was confused and was whispering "who's Kentai" Sasori told Deidara and she spread it, "A HYBRID?" they all shouted.

Sakura summoned her wand "give me back me son!" she screamed, Itachi pulled out a gun a placed it pointing at the child, Sakura let her guard down "don't hurt him" she cried. Sakura saw Gaara, Sasori, and Neji nod, Neji disappeared into the shadows unnoticed "alright hunter I'll be your first prey" Sasori stepped forth, Deidara held onto his cloak, he looked back at her 'don't worry' his voice echoed in her mind.

"Well, well aren't we brave" Itachi said with sarcasm, Neji appeared behind Itachi and punched him in the back of the head while Sasori grabbed Kentai. Sasori handed Kentai back to Sakura who held him so tight it looked like he might pop; Gaara looked at his son and breathed easy knowing he was safe now.

Itachi shot up and grabbed Neji and placed a gun to his head, Neji began to laugh "that won't kill me" Itachi held tighter, "oh these bullets will they have a special serum that emits the same intensity as the sun, as soon as it explodes inside you you'll burn up" Itachi cackled.

Itachi loaded the gun and then a shot was herd, Itachi dropped his gun and screamed, he released Neji and looked at his hand which had a hole going through the side. "You bitch! How dare you!" Itachi yelled and ran off; Tenten fell on her knees "that was a hell of a shot" Kiba broke the silence.

Neji walked up to her and kneeled beside her, "thank you Tenten" he smiled, "but if you EVER do that again I might just have to kill you" he joked, she hugged him, they both stood up, "he'll be back very soon and with his army of hunters" Tenten frowned, "don't worry" Naruto smiled, "there's no possible way to beat us all, we'll take them all down"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Couple hours later…

Deidara flew down, "she was right him and army are headed this way and will be here in a few minutes" Sakura stepped up "Ok listen up, Hinata is staying at the castle with Kentai, along with the Nymph's and Fairies which will provide the defense the rest will follow Gaara and I, we will obliterate these pathetic humans, no offense" she looked at Tenten "none taken" she reassured her.

"Alright" Gaara began "we all know what to do this should not take long and Deidara you know how to start it" she nodded and they all waited Deidara flew up with a bow and arrows on her back. She took one arrow out and aimed it at Itachi "burn in hell bastard" she muttered and shot it and hit him in the shoulder.

The army of hunters approached and saw two figures, they stopped and the two figures turned out to be Gaara and Sakura, Gaara kneeled down and touched the ground and darkness surrounded the hunters and they sunk half way into the ground. The darkness disappeared and they were stuck in the ground, Sakura walked up to them and smirked "Gaara darling what should I turn them into?"

Sakura smiled seductively at him, he smirked back "I don't know do as you please" Sakura pouted "but I don't know too many choices" she said as she walked up and put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her "…I guess you could turn them into tomatoes" he said not really caring about the situation, "that's dumb Gaara, I'll turn them into corn" she smiled.

Gaara shook his head at that useless discussion he just had, "women" he mumbled, "what was that?" Sakura asked, "Nothing" he sighed, Sakura waved her staff over them and they turned into stalks of corn. 'Bang' a gun shot was herd and Sakura fell to the ground, Gaara went wide eyed "Sakura" he came to her side, Sakura pulled out the bullet in her arm and looked over to see Itachi "I'll bring one of you with me" he glared.

Gaara stood up and grabbed Itachi by the collar, "burn in hell hunter" Gaara said his voice dripping with hate and he tore the arrow out and stabbed him back in the heart. Gaara walked back over to Sakura "Gaara, I need you to take me to Temari and fast" she told him, Gaara grabbed her and they disappeared into darkness appearing in the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara sat on the couch with Neji, Sasori, Tenten, Deidara, Naruto, and Hinata, Shikamaru walked out and looked at them all, "Gaara come here" Shikamaru lead him into a room, "Gaara I don't know how but somehow Itachi was able to out a curse in that bullet," Shikamaru stopped.

"What is it?" Gaara urged him on, "well Sakura will die in a few months" Shikamaru finished, "AGH!" Gaara yelled and punched the wall making a hole. "But Gaara…" Shikamaru said; Gaara looked at him "there is one way to save her…" Shikamaru said, "what!" Gaara shook Shikamaru "she has to share the curse with someone" he said, Gaara looked at him.

"It's the ultimate sacrifice Gaara, but you don't have to do it" Shikamaru sighed, "what would happen?" Gaara asked, "Well…you would both die just, you will both die 1,500 years from now" Gaara nodded, "I think that will be enough time to raise Kentai, I am over 50,000 years old" Gaara said. Gaara walked into Sakura's room and looked at her, he grabbed her hand and looked at Temari "do it" he commanded.

Temari said some words in another language and they began to glow, Sakura was a light pink color and Gaara's was a dark red. Some black aura arose from Sakura and went to Gaara and fused with his, the auras went away and Sakura opened her eyes and looked around "Gaara" she smiled "thank you" he leaned down and kissed her "I would die for you" he whispered into her ear and smirked.

**THE END!**

**A/n: I think it might be a little retarded for the ending but you know I tried lol well tell me what you think! Peace!**


End file.
